metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner 12282
Prisoner 12282 was the identification of a Militaires Sans Frontières spy held at the United States Naval Prison Facility in Cuba, in January 1975. Biography At some point between December 21, 1974 and January 9, 1975, this member of the Militaires Sans Frontières Intel Team was secretly sent by Kazuhira Miller to investigate the base, as he suspected Cipher's involvement in the development of the black site and wanted to get a lead on the organization, but ended up captured and held prisoner.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: There's something else, Boss... It isn't just the U.S. agents who've gone missing. I sent someone from the Intel Team to the base as well, but there's been no contact from him either. Sorry for not telling you. But Cipher is probably behind the development of that black site, and I figured it might get us a lead on them. If our man's still alive... be sure to get him outta there, Boss. The spy ended up being questioned for information, and was surprised at the various groups involved in his interrogation, including what he believed were members of MI6, BND, ISI, and even a Russian speaker. As such, he deduced that the East was likely arranging for dissidents and defectors to be captured when they arrived in the West, with the base seving as a stopover for transfer. On January 9, 1975, his commander Big Boss infiltrated the black site and located him in the boiler room cell under the base's admin building, during a mission to sabotage anti-aircraft emplacements.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, that prisoner... He's alive! After being freed by Big Boss, he relayed to his commander everything he knew about the facility, implying Cipher's involvement in the blackmailing of various foreign leaders, with information on backdoor money, scandals, and financial fraud, into submitting to their will, through which they intended to create a HUMINT network without borders. He also implied that he was interrogated by Skull Face and revealed that the JCS's operation was leaked, although he admitted he found it suspicious that they let the "enemy combatants" including himself live despite their posing a serious threat regarding a leak. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Prisoner 12282: Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I, I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I, I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... True to the prisoner's suspicions, Big Boss learned that there was going to be a bombing run on the base from Miller. The prisoner was then placed onto a chopper alongside Big Boss shortly before the base was hit with a bombing run by two aircraft, suspected to have been dispatched by Cipher. Behind the scenes Prisoner 12282, as he is referred to in the credits, is a character in the Side Op Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements, in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Miller briefly alludes to him in a radio call early in the mission, explaining that he had disappeared, and gives the player the secondary objective of finding him. Upon locating him, Miller will call saying "Boss, that prisoner..." While being carried by the player, the prisoner will tell Big Boss about several things that have occurred at the base and imply Cipher's involvement. A character with the same prison number was earlier seen in the Red Band trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain being tortured by Marines at Camp Omega, by dousing him with water from a canteen, beating him, hitting him with a rifle, and then letting him loose to shoot him in the back. However, it is unclear whether he was intended to be the same prisoner. This scene itself does not appear in the final version of Ground Zeroes or Phantom Pain, although similar actions were undertaken by Soviet soldiers on a Hamid survivor in the latter game, the first three when interrogating him, and the last after they retrieve the Honey Bee. If the player successfully rescues the prisoner, similar to the other POWs and unique characters that are rescued/extracted, he will be transferred over to The Phantom Pain as a member of Diamond Dogs despite the side op being a "pseudo-historical recreation." They will be unlocked by Main Mission 12. By creating a new Ground Zeroes save file with only him rescued, and then transferring to The Phantom Pain, the prisoner will be identified as Bitter Centipede E C B A C. His face slightly varies, although he is always Caucasian, has a shaved head and possesses blue eyes as his general attributes. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Notes and references Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Male Category:Spies